


married life

by auroracalisto



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Female Reader, Reader is kidnapped by Harley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25214968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroracalisto/pseuds/auroracalisto
Summary: the two were always at it—now, the reader was in the middle of it.  harley doesn't care for roman, but she wouldn't dare hurt you.  hell, she would kidnap you—and that's how you ended up here.
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	married life

The blindfold came off of your eyes shortly after you had come to. It was thankfully dark in the room—you didn’t have to adjust your eyes to anything else, other than the pale figure standing in front of you. The red-painted grin you saw was undeniable. 

“Harley…?”

“Hi, doll,” she laughed, cupping your cheeks roughly in between her hands. “Sorry about this, hope there’s no hard feelings. This ain’t about you, just between me and your old man,” she grinned, pinching your cheek. 

You winced, pulling your face away from her. “Roman? What?” you looked at her in confusion. 

“Oh, Romie probably keeps everything from you, hm? Did he tell you he let it slip that the two of you married? I probably wouldn’t have kidnapped you if that was the case, sweet thing, but, here we are,” she slapped your knee, leaning forward to keep her face in front of you. You flinched; your eyes were wide as you stared at the woman. 

“What did he take from you, Harley?”

“You won’t believe me when I tell you,” she grinned. “But good news is, I got it back. Now, you’re here, and it’s gonna take your little Romie a few hours to find where you are,” she let out a laugh. “Isn’t this so much fun? We should have a girl’s night after he finds you,” came her giggly voice. 

You clenched your jaw, your eyes not meeting hers. “Harley, he’ll kill you,” you said. 

The woman scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Yeah, right. I’m sure I’d kill him before he got the chance, sweetheart,” she said. Her voice was sweetly sick. It made you want to throw up. 

She looked down at her cellphone and sent you a soft smirk. “Well, then. Looks like he got my message,” she leaned into your face once more. “I’ll see you later, cutie.”

With that, Harley grabbed the duffle bag she had with her and left wherever the hell she had taken you. Some kind of abandoned apartment. 

You closed your eyes, trying to think of anything that had happened before you ended up here—your mind just went blank. 

It would be about an hour before you heard your husband shouting your name, soon followed by Zsasz showing up in front of you. You gave him a weak smile. 

“How pissed is he?”

Zsasz just gave you a knowing look, carefully cutting off the ropes that bound your hands and feet to the chair. You slowly stood up, rubbing the rope burns on your skin. 

As soon as Roman laid eyes on you, his face seemed to soften (only momentarily, of course). He came over and pulled you into a tight hug. 

“What the fuck happened?” he asked, looking at you in disbelief. It seems that even he had no idea how you ended up with Harley. He didn’t give you the chance to answer, taking your face in his hands. “God, I’m glad you’re okay,” he pressed a soft kiss to your forehead. “I swear, I’m going to kill that fucking bitch.”


End file.
